Letters From Another World
by Clarissa Frey
Summary: She's a school student, totally against her teachers assignment. He's a lonely soldier, with no family to write or receive news from. When these two meet under the most unlikely circumstances, lives will change in a way most unimaginable.
1. One

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: I KNOW! I'm meant to be writing the last chapter of Edward in Primrose Paths, but I've been struck at with inspiration ever since watching Avatar (go figure). I'll get to Primrose now!_

_The chapters in this are intended to be short, based on the letters exchanged only._

* * *

"Letters From Another World"

By Clarissa Frey

**_Chapter One_**

**Bella's World**

"Now, I'll come around to each of you and you can pick a pen pal from this hat of mine"

Mr. Berty said to the class. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was excited, to write to some, prefect stranger for an assignment, I personally didn't see the point at all. Mr. Berty, our senior English teacher had spoken of the 'pen pal project' in passing and most of the class had been interested, but, never had I thought he would go through with it.

Mr. Berty approached my table, where I sat, with my workbook and other various items from my bag strewn across my desk. I smiled up at him as he proffered the hat with pieces of paper that contained the names and addresses of perfect strangers to me. Sighing inwardly, I plucked a piece of paper from the top.

"Thanks sir"

Mr. Berty smiled at me and moved on. I put the piece of paper down on the desk as if it were a poisonous spider and glared at it. I personally didn't see any point to this assignment- our class was to write letters to a perfect stranger and then, we would be graded on that? It was preposterous. But, it was all taken to new heights, when, today Mr. Berty detailed the fine points of the whole project- we would write to some poor sod for a year, using snail mail only. Some in the class, such as myself, were sceptic, whilst others were excited.

Indeed, just sitting here now, listening, you can hear some of the girls whispering to one another, excited, hoping that they have chosen a guy to write too-and that guy is of course, sexy and attractive...

"Now, that you have picked your pen pals, go ahead and write to them. Use today's class to write your first letters and I'll mail them after school finishes today"

Mr. Berty beamed and I looked down at my chosen person, who's identity sat folded up and typed on a piece of paper. Picking up the piece of paper, I vaguely wondered what Mr. Berty had to do to get this poor person to agree to let some student in his class write to him. Glancing at the name and then address…TEXAS!? I was writing to some guy- some Jasper Whitlock who lived in Texas? This was definitely a laugh, the letters, sent by snail-mail would take days to get to the other side of the country.

Oh boy, this was going to be a failure, I just knew it. Around me, I could hear rustling of paper and pens as people began to write. Dejectedly, I took an envelope that Mr. Berty had placed on our desks along with a stamp and addressed it to Jasper Whitlock.

Then, I began to write.

_To a complete and utter stranger,_

_Greetings._

_I'm not too sure what my teacher, Mr. Berty has said to you, but I'm one of his English students who just so happened to pull your name and address out of his satin hat. I apologise for the inconvenience. I'll be writing for a year._

_Right now, Mr. Berty is writing things on the board, with suggestions as to what we should write in these first letters- as you without a doubt know, first impressions count. So, I guess I'll indulge in some little details. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, I don't like being called Isabella. I'm in my last year of schooling, thankfully I might add and…oh yeah, I'm from Washington State._

_So, don't expect my letters (if you're foolish enough to reply) to be all that frequent._

_I also apologize in advance, simply because you're one of the poor souls who have to participate in this stupid project in the first place._

_Sincerely, _

_Bella Swan _

I read over my letter, checking grammar and spelling, satisfied, I folded it and sealed it inside the envelope. Luckily, just as the bell rang and, shoving my belongings, in my bag, I swept out of the room, dropping my completed letter in the waiting tray on Mr. Berty's desk.

Yep, I knew that this was just a nightmare waiting to happen…

* * *

**Jasper's World**

"Whitlock!"

I jumped attention as my commanding officer approached me. It was in the early evening and the men were receiving their letters from home. Letters from their loved ones. I had grown accustomed to not receiving any from my family, nor from my friends; I come to terms with that reality. So, it was with that thought that I thought that my commanding officer wished to speak with me for another purpose and I followed behind him when he gestured for me to fall into step behind him.

"Soldier, this letter is addressed to you"

I was immediately rounded upon as soon as we entered the tent that served purpose as the location for strategizing against our enemy- the North. Blinking, I examined the small rectangle that was being held in front of me- the writing was unfamiliar to me, slowly, I took the envelope and examined it, turning it around, I masked my surprise when I saw where it had come from- one of the Free states.

"Soldier, explain!"

I looked at my commanding officer and, then, in turn my superiors.

"I don't know this writing, nor the person who has written the letter"

I told them truthfully. My commanding officer regarded me with a serious look, as did the other men. I held the letter back out.

"You are more than welcome to read this letter. I have no qualms with you doing so with all respect sirs"

My commanding officer smiled at me and gestured at the envelope, I looked closer-so they had already examined it and, for it was soon obvious to me, they had found no threat.

"Perhaps, you will be able to make head or tail of it, Whitlock. You may go"

Nodding, I bowed and left immediately, feeling slightly shaken. Returning to where my bed roll was waiting for me, I dressed down and began to read the letter that had cast suspicion and confusion on my superiors.

Finding great amusement, in what was written; I couldn't help but pick up my pen and begin to scribble a reply:

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_I am thanking you for your letter, I must say, that it both confused and alarmed quite the number of people when it arrived. That said, I appreciate this sudden correspondence and I am sorry to inform you that I do not know this 'Mr. Berty' that you speak of._

_I am more than happy to swap correspondence with you for the following year, assuming that I will survive to the year. But, considering these times, if anyone of us can survive to the end of this year, it will be a feat in itself._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock _


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Jasper's World_**

I was surprised, to receive my reply from the mysterious Lady Isabella so quickly in the mail- three days. Surprised and unnerved. Considering the distance and times of war, the letter should have taken weeks, months even. But no, three days later, I received a reply.

_To complete and utter stranger who seems to be quite unusual,_

_I confess, I was hoping that you would be turned off, even offended by my original letter and would refuse to reply- I see that I was wrong. At least my letters will keep you company at the very least. I could try and make them pleasant, but that would just be boring._

_But, I must admit, you've intrigued me- what exactly do you mean by 'assuming that I will survive to the year's end'? (Too quote you in your first letter), you don't have to answer if you don't wish._

_I'm sitting in Mr. Berty's class and he's writing up suggestions of what to say in reply to these letters- the rest of the class got their replies today, I think I was the first to receive a reply, which is quite strange, you see, my classmates got pen pals (so to speak) from states next to ours. Maybe it was an accident? Nonetheless, Mr. Berty's lackadaisical views on this whole project are just confusing and amusing, both at the same time. The fact that you don't know Mr. Berty confuses me even more Mr. Jasper Whitlock and, your manner of speech._

_What are you, some random person from another century?_

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

_P.S: I told you, I'm Bella, not Isabella._

I had to laugh at what Miss Isabella Swan had written- she was attempting to cause offence and, she wasn't succeeding. This girl was a vivacious one, full of energy. The one thing I disliked about war was the sudden attacks from the North. Many of my friends were killed by the rain of bullets that descended upon us.

I never thought I would be so happy to write a letter to a female that I had never known, but I had.

"Mail, post your mail!"

A messenger was crying out. Hurriedly, I sealed my letter in reply inside its envelope and wrote the address on the front. I had no doubts that it wouldn't reach Isabella, but I had doubts that her reply would reach me. We were leaving Northern Virginia, travelling home to Texas in the form of reinforcements. After submitting my letter to be sent off, I saddled my horse and joined my fellow soldiers in felling the tent that is our home.

* * *

**Bella's World**

I was the first in my class to receive a reply. Jessica snickered when I told her, saying that this Jasper Whitlock had the hots for me-something I didn't understand, he didn't know me, how could he be attracted to me?

I didn't tell Mr. Berty though, it seemed strange that he would have an address for Texas included in that satin hat of his- everyone in my English class had pen pals from states next to Washington.

Then, the day came when everyone else had received their replies and Mr. Berty bequeathed us the entire lesson to write our replies- something he wouldn't do again, now that we had the general gist of what it was exactly that he was expecting from us. I wrote my reply on a crinkled sheet of paper, ignoring the suggestions that Mr. Berty had written up on the board.

I admit, I was trying my best (as I could anyway considering we had to write using snail mail) to offend this Jasper Whitlock, this pen pal project was stupid, there, I admitted it. Jessica sat next to me, scribbling away to the girl that she had picked, from the way she wrote so enthusiastically, it seemed they were going to get along like a house that was on fire.

At least the school was paying for postage- that was probably the one comfort out the whole project- stamps weren't coming out of our pocket. The class ended and I submitted my reply to be posted.

Five days later, I sat at home, in my room on my bed, attempting to combat the difficult arithmetic homework that had been set- how I hated it. There was a knock on the door- Charlie, my father.

"Bells, you've got a letter. Can I come in?"

I called out that my father could enter. He smiled at me, he had just come home from work-he was chief of police in Forks- Charlie handed me the letter and I sat up straight.

"Thanks dad"

I had never called my father by his name to his face. Something my mother had forbidden me to do. I had moved in with Charlie after mom and her new husband moved away from Phoenix for my step-father's baseball career two years ago. Swapped the sunshine for eternal rain. It was just too green in Forks. There was no such thing as dry, hot summers here.

Charlie smiled at me and asked what was for dinner. I told him, he left me to my privacy and peace and I opened Jasper Whitlock's letter. I admit that I was offended when I saw the hastily written letter in front of me.

_To Miss Isabella,_

_I must firstly state, that I will continue to call you Isabella, we are not well acquainted. You should know this._

_I will answer your question that you asked. We are in a time of war, are we not? I am a member of the Confederate States Army, which is why your initial letter caused quite the stir on camp- a letter from the North addressed to a man from the south? That is unheard of! You confused my superiors._

_Two days ago, the North assaulted our Artillery force. Many of my friends, my fellow soldiers were killed by the rain of bullets. I confess, I willingly joined the army, but I do not like the death that surrounds me constantly. We leave North Virginia for Texas, my home, to provide assistance to the armies there today._

_The year is 1861 Miss Isabella Swan, you must be delusional, and why would I be writing from another century? I was brought up well by my mother; I am the eldest son in our family with two younger sisters- one of which is eight years of age, the other six years of age and an infant brother. _

_If anyone has unusual manner of speech, it would be you, Miss Isabella. You have been nothing but impolite and your manner of writing, obtuse._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

Aha! Finally, I knew this man had some ounce of dignity within him. But, the one line kept jumping back at me- '_the year is 1861 Miss Isabella Swan, you must be delusional, why would I be writing from another century?'_ Obviously, the man was crazy- I couldn't be receiving letters from a soldier of the Confederate Army.

Suddenly exhausted, I slid the letter back inside its envelope. This mystery could be figured out on another day.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**Bella's World**

Receiving and reading Jasper's letter, I didn't reply for a week. It disturbed me and it confused me and it intrigued me and, it frightened me. This guy, whoever he was, was obviously guiding me up bullshit creek but it all seemed just too real to be a con.

Time travel is impossible.

Yet con artists are a reality.

For a week, reality and my imagination had a war inside my head. Until finally, one English lesson, I bit the bullet and began to write out a carefully crafted reply.

_To Mister Jasper Whitlock,_

_Let me first say this: your last letter scared the heebie-jeebies out of me._

_But, I am sorry to hear what happened to you and your friends (even if you are pulling my leg), I know sending condolences in words can mean jack all, but I am truly sorry to hear this._

_You know, you're right; I was trying to offend you, so you'd stop writing to me. I'm sure that you can gather from my last two letters that I loathe this pen pal project. Never before, has someone said the word 'obtuse' in regards to my demeanour, I commend you._

_But, what confused me the most is when you said the year is 1861, are you sure you're not being delusional, 'cause last I checked, it was 2006. The late winter, early spring of 2006- which, in Forks means that it's ridiculously cold still. I hate cold, not to mention the permanent rain._

_There's nothing special about my family- just my mom, my step-dad, my father and I and my grandmother, but I don't see them anymore. I live with my father at the moment, I guess you could say that I'm of the middle-class area, going from the class system in the 19th century (yes, I'm playing your game now. I may be mocking you, scratch that, I am)_

_Since I'm playing along with your game, I wish you safety._

_Sincerely, _

_Bella Swan_

I couldn't help but mock Jasper Whitlock some more in my reply. The whole prospect that I was writing to a soldier of the Confederate Army in 1861 was preposterous, the guy had to be mental, a nut case. But the temptation to do some research on the guy was high.

No, I would wait some more and see what Jasper Whitlock says. I couldn't go to Mr. Berty, that was for sure, but, when I thought about it, he'd be able to tell if there was some truth going on. Jessica distracted me from my thoughts

"Bella, how's your mysterious southerner going?"

I showed her the last letter. She read it quickly, with much interest I might add.

"Sounds like one mysterious guy, a soldier too. Aren't you a lucky gal?"

She laughed, attempting to imitate that Texas drawl that most Texans had. I rolled my eyes at her and her face sobered.

"What are your thoughts?"

She asked me. I admit, I was surprised at her serious question, of course, I knew Jessica Stanley was capable of being serious. I shrugged.

"Could be a nutcase, but I might do some research. But, time travel seems a bit out there don't ya think?"

Jessica shrugged at my question.

"A lot of things seemed impossible to man kind you know? Walking on the moon, the fact that the Earth is flat and not round, that sort of thing. Time travel might be possible, we just haven't found a way yet"

I gaped at her as she winked at me and wandered off to speak with Lauren.

Maybe doing some research on Jasper Whitlock wasn't as far fetched as I once thought. But no, I would inquire to Jasper Whitlock first.

"Bella, how is your pen pal coming along? Are you learning new things?"

Mr. Berty had pulled up a chair in front of my desk. He had been going around, speaking individually to his students. I showed him the letters that I had received from Jasper Whitlock so far, proving that I was actually writing to somebody.

"Yeah, its real interesting. I guess, gotta wonder about the guy though, he seems quite…interesting"

I was pretty sure Mr. Berty would probably report me to the school counsellor if he knew that I was conversing with a nutcase or a potential soldier from the 19th century. Mr. Berty smiled at me.

"I figured that you didn't think of much of this assignment, but I hope you're starting to think otherwise. Keep writing, you might discover things you never knew"

Oh boy wasn't that true. Mr. Berty winked at me and left me to wonder of some more things. Taking another sheet of paper, I began to write another letter to Jasper Whitlock.

_To Jasper Whitlock,_

_Yeah, I know strange that I'm writing two letters to you. Before you say some smart ass comment, let me explain some things._

_Obviously, from the first letter, I think that the concept of you actually being from the 19th century is ridiculous. But there were some things that Mr. Berty and one of friends, Jessica said to me today._

_Jess said that things like time travel could be possible. Mr. Berty said that, if I kept writing, I might discover things I never knew. So maybe, I should do some research on you. Or maybe, I'm just as nuts as I think you are, that you aren't from the 19th century at all, you're just a nut case who's taking the piss out of me._

_But, whatever._

_Sincerely, _

_Bella Swan._

Folding up the second letter, I numbered both. Letter number one, letter number two and sealed them inside the envelope. I knew the answers would be interesting…very interesting.

The replies were prompt. That, I was definitely surprised of.

_To Miss Isabella Swan,_

_I did not intentionally mean to frighten you with the truth, I humbly apologize. The knowledge that you claim that it is the year 2006 (but is that possible?) frightens me as much as I claiming to you that it is the year 1861._

_You language quite confuses me, I admit- terms such as 'step father' and 'jack all' to name some, are foreign to me._

_I am back in Texas now, close to my home. But I cannot visit my family, I miss being near them and playing with my sisters, seeing my infant brother crawl and smile, attempt to speak. That was a sacrifice I made when I ran away from my home to join the army._

_I will reply to your second letter in this letter as well- I have limited paper, I hope you understand this, I hope to secure more soon._

_I am sure, should you research my name that records will be brought up. At least, in the enlisting books, results would be taken- I had to advance my age to join the army, I admit, my superiors are suspicious, but I am useful they say, they do not object._

_Perhaps you should think some on what your tutor and your friend have said to you. I do not know what this 'time travel' that you speak of is; perhaps you should indulge and explain to me?_

_And, Miss Isabella, I would appreciate if you refrained from calling me a nut case in the future, I am quite sure that I am not insane. Despite your attempts to offend me, you are failing in your quest quite miserably. If anything, it amuses me greatly; my friends in my unit find your antics quite amusing._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock_


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**Jasper's World**

It was time for our unit to be on the move again. This time, we were leaving Texas to travel to Louisiana. Reinforcements were needed. Our unit was replenished; our numbers had dwindled- through death and, men being sent home to their families, soldiers promoted their ranks.

I was one of the soldiers who were promoted; I was surprised and proud of myself and immediately hastened to write to my father, only to remember that I could not have any correspondence with my family.

"Have you told Miss Isabella of your promotion, I am sure she would be proud?"

A close friend of mine said to me, as I stared at the letter I had written to my father, knowing I could never send it.

I hadn't considered sending a letter to Miss Isabella about my promotion, I believed Miss Isabella when she said that she was living in the year 2006- her manners and language were so very much different to today's society, however, she did not believe me when I said it was the year of 1861.

"Yes, I think I will"

I smiled, lying smoothly to my friend. I had no intention what so ever to write of my promotion. I would only be mocked for speaking of it. Granted, I enjoyed speaking with Isabella, but, after her many implications that I was not in my sound mind, I was quite conscious of what I spoke of.

Then, I received my reply from Isabella.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock,_

_Your apology is accepted, don't do it again. (Frighten me I mean)_

_Well, its something comforting, to know that for someone who is surely crazy (but, not a nut job, I'm forbidden to say that now) is afraid to think that it's the year 2006. What mental asylum are you staying in?_

_And you know what Jasper Whitlock? Your language confuses me as much as mine confuses you…or so you claim. But, let's not go there, 'cause once I get started, I probably won't stop._

_About the research- I could do that, if I wanted, but that would involve going on the internet- and, in case you didn't know (you probably do, but I'll indulge, 'cause you're crazy) you gotta fight the internet and win, if you want to use it. Yes, it is a monster. Its shame that you guys don't have the internet in the 19th century, a lot of shit wouldn't have happened if you had the internet._

_Even, if it did eat you._

_I'm sorry to hear about you not being able to see your family after such a long time, I can relate with you there, I miss my mother, even though I know I can move to Jacksonville with her and Phil (that's my step dad and her husband) whenever I want and, at the very least, I can speak with her when I want or need too. But, I need to take care of Charlie (my father), I'm surprised he's survived here in Forks as long as he has- he can't cook to save his life, I want to know how he managed to keep up a good, nutritionally balanced diet._

_As you can see, I didn't call you a nut case, you are now, and too me, the crazy pen pal and yes, I am still trying to offend you. I know you're offended, but you're just saying you're not just to spite me. Do you have any idea how much that pisses me off?_

_Yours,_

_Bella Swan_

_P.S: When are you gonna stop calling me Isabella? It's irking me._

I had to laugh when I read the reply, it was something witty and cockish- exactly what I had come to expect from her and despite what she said otherwise, I was not offended in the slightest. Her letters made people laugh, when I read choice parts to my close friends and, as one by one, men were killed or sent away to the other armies, we needed the laughs, to have that slight bit of amusement- it helped the unbearable moments seem all that much more bearable.

Then, the day that I sat down to reply to Isabella- the day we arrived at Louisiana, a photographer came to our camp- to take photographs for us to send to our loved ones. To me, it was the perfect opportunity to show Isabella that I was not lying.

It was time for me to be cocky.

_To Miss Isabella Swan,_

_Since, we are still on the topic of my frightening you, I will say this- I cannot guarantee that I won't frighten you again._

_We are still going to continue on the debate of whether I exist in the year 1861- I enclose this photograph, taken in the month of September, 1861. We arrived in Louisiana today, and a photographer took our photographs. You might want to censor yourself on who you show this photograph too, unlike yourself, I actually believe you when you say that you live in the year 2006 (no matter how absurd I think it is)_

_I do not believe your words about this 'internet' you speak of. Man kind, I am sure will have invented (by the year 2006 anyhow) hundreds of thousands of gadgets that are completely ridiculous, but never one that would involve a person fighting it- that is just ridiculous and completely illogical- I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I am most certainly no ass._

_Thank you for allowing me to clear this little issue._

_You surprise me Miss Isabella, of being capable of actually showing human emotion. I am glad at the very least, that you are fond of your family. You should visit your mother, if you miss her company, does she understand that you wish to care for your father- that you want him to be well? It seems to me that she doesn't understand your reasoning for staying in Forks, though I do not know much, only what little you have told me in your fits of being a human being._

_I will reiterate what I have said dozens of times now- I am not a psychopath and I most certainty do not live in a mental asylum. I have never once been offended with what you have written to me, merely amused. _

_If I may as to be so bold to say this (and I beg your pardon if I cause offence, though I admit, I wouldn't be sorry in the slightest), but you are most vivacious and, despite your cockiness, I am sure you are quite a beautiful woman to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock _

I sent the letter to Miss Isabella, fully expecting a furious reply almost immediately. But to my surprise, I received none and I began to wonder after her safety.


	5. Five

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**Bella's World**

I was knocked silly by Jasper Whitlock's last letter and, it took me sometime to finally get my head wrapped around the reality that he was actually living in the 19th century and the fact that he was actually not a psychopath and that he finally stopped being a southern gentleman. Then homework caught up with me after my reverie of a school week.

Jessica, of course, was the only one to see the photograph of Jasper, since she liked her time travel theory-which, was, ironically enough, somehow truth and it was a now known (to very few people) a possibility.

"Wow. Bella, he's sexy. Look at that smile. Sucks that he's stuck in the 19th century"

She exclaimed to me, looking at his letter at the photo when we were driving up to Port Angeles to see a movie together. I couldn't help but agree whole heartedly. She brought the subject back up when we were eating dinner at a pretty good Italian restaurant.

"Have you replied to him yet?"

I shook my head, my mouth was full of mushroom ravioli, pretty good, considering I had just looked at the menu and picked it from the first thing I had laid eyes on.

"Well, come on, let's write a reply and post it"

Ah, Jessica, you are a strange girl. She produced a sheet of paper, torn from one of her folders- we had driven to the movies straight from school and a pen.

"Are you going to stop being a jack ass to him now and don't you say you haven't been one. I don't know how he handled you calling him a nut case for the past how many letters now?"

She said to me, I shrugged.

"He laughed, Jess, he's fighting in a war remember, he needs to read stuff like that to keep himself from going totally bonkers"

Jessica shrugged and handed me the letter.

"Get writing and don't you dare mock him for complimenting you. He seems to like you, don't blow it"

I wasn't going to blow Jasper off for that. But I was worried, sitting here, I could see that glint in her eyes, she was up to something.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock,_

_So, after seeing that photo of you, I finally concede- you are not a psychopath._

_There, I said it. You can take that as an apology, but I'm not going to say…and my friend Jessica is reading everything that I write of my shoulder at the moment._

_She just smacked me, now she's calling me an ass, for being an ass to you. Jessica sends her greetings by the way, since we're on the topic of her. We went out for a girl's night after school you see, we just finished eating our dinner._

_Now she's gone, I think she went to speak with that waiter that kept flirting with her._

_On another note, I want to congratulate you- you finally lost your cool in regards to me being a total smart ass to you. Good for you. Was it just you being polite or were you actually not offended? I don't know what to believe any more._

_And yes, I am capable of showing human emotion. Rest assured. Oh, I did what you suggested, spoke with mom and explained why I wanted to stay in Forks with Charlie. We cleared a lot of things up, so thank you for that. If I can do something for you in return, I'll do my best. I'm just going to make it clear though- I am not telling you how you die or anything like that, then things will turn complicated (like they aren't already anyway)._

_You know what? Thank you, I am quite flattered that you would say such a thing to me. You seem like a cool guy yourself, I admire your strength to run away from your home to join the army, that takes major guts, to give up everything for what you believe in, I don't know if I would be able to do that myself._

_Yours,_

_Bella Swan_

I signed and sealed up the letter in an envelope before Jessica had the chance to read it. But she didn't ask for it. She was bubbling over the fact that she got our waiter's phone number, though she was happy that I had finally got around to replying.

She finally revealed to me what the glint in her eye meant in the car ride back home and I almost crashed the car.

"Let's go to one of those places, you know where you can get your photo taken as if we were in 19th century? Send it to Jasper, he'll totally dig it. Well, I would if I were him anyway. It'll be fun, dressing up, we'll get Angela to come along too"

She said which was when I almost crashed the car. I really hoped that she was kidding, but I know she wasn't. I admit, it would be fun though, I give her that. In the end, I told her I'd think about it- which meant I would probably go through with it.

"We'll go in the term holidays; it'll be like a road trip thing"

At least Lauren wasn't going to be coming, I couldn't stand the girl. She had some grudge against ever since Tyler tried to get me to go out with him.

I received a reply a couple of days later.

_To Miss Isabella,_

_Your friend Miss Jessica seems almost as lively as you, if I can say so- please send my greetings back to her. But don't allow her to hurt you, that aren't a very lady-like thing to do._

_Did you enjoy your night out together when you wrote to me? It seems to be a strange thing, to be spending time with her, yet you write a letter to me whilst you are eating your evening meal, but never mind, perhaps its something that ladies do, I wouldn't know._

_If I may ask, Miss Jessica and yourself are not set to marry? It seems as if you are not, if I can make an assumption. Of course, I mustn't dismiss that you are in a future year than I am; customs are much different I assume? I merely wondered when you mentioned that Miss Jessica had gone to flirt with the waiter._

_I confess, I was nervous to compliment you, I wasn't sure if you would bite my head off or accept my compliment if I can be frank._

_I must sign off here, the North is on the move, and we must be ready for them._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

I will admit it; I was nervous and worried for Jasper when he said that he was off to kill some northerners. It was study period with Jessica and Angela when I read his letter. Jess was thrilled that he had said hi, and flattered that he thought her a lady…until I reminded her that it was a mannerism of the 19th century that a gentleman address a stranger woman as he had.

The marriage thing confused me, until I looked it up in the library. Which then made me wonder if Jasper himself was meant to marry himself before he ran away to the army? It'd make sense, but he didn't seem the type to just off an abandon some poor female because he didn't want to marry her. He'd stick it out until he'd gotten out of it for the sake of himself and the poor girl on the receiving end of the marriage.

Then, a week later, I received another letter. I confess, I was nervous that it was from someone saying that Jasper had died.

_To Miss Isabella,_

_All is well, we had to retreat, and we're currently in the process of besieging the North. It's a difficult task, but hopefully we will triumph._

_How have you been? Are you well? Tell me more of your girlfriends, how is your schooling?_

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

Indeed, I was so relieved I wrote back on the same letter and ran down to the post office and paid for express, to get it back to him.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock,_

_I was worried for you and relieved to hear that you are alive, I admit it. Somehow, I don't think that you going off to kill someone and them to kill you makes me comfortable._

_I'll make this letter quick._

_No, Jessica and I are not set to marry. Customs are different now, women have greater freedom in who they marry, we can choose who we wish to marry and be with and yes, customs are way different to what they are in the 19th century. Heck, there's historians who study explicitly the behaviourisms of the different centuries._

_Any who, I'll let you go so you can concentrate on staying alive._

_Yours,_

_Bella _


	6. Six

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

_Also, the battle detailed is fictional in my mind, if it were fact, then, it is._

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**Jasper's World**

We had the North cornered. Of course, it was easier said than done. We were now burying the men that we had lost in the process- something none of us in the battalion (as we were now called) wished to do.

I appreciated the knowledge that Isabella had worried after me, yet I regretted that I had mentioned the siege in one of my previous letters- it did not do for me to cause her worry. Guilt chorused within me to just think of causing Isabella worry.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock,_

_I will not accept your apology (for making me worry, as you so claimed in your previous letter). If I remember correctly, you promised me that you wouldn't give me cause to be scared again._

_Yes, I'm being a smart ass, but you probably already realized that._

_Exams are coming up on my side of the universe. Are you any good with trigonometry? I figure- seeing as you're a soldier and all, that you must have some mathematical skills. But maybe that's just me comparing with the soldiers that join the army in today._

_Back to exams though._

_In today's day and age, most kids, when they graduate from school go on to college or university- yes, including the females. I've applied to some universities, but I have no idea what I would study there- I just want the option. Studying for the exams is damned tiring; I'm writing this letter at 4:30am- I should be studying._

_Yes, that shows that I'm putting this letter above my studies. Feel special I say._

_How are things on your universe? You are being careful right? Tell me some more about Thomas (you mentioned him in your last letter); he seems like a pretty cool guy._

_Yours,_

_Bella Swan_

Chuckling to myself at Isabella's unintentional sarcasm, despite her worry. To think that she would stay awake until 4:30am, it was unheard of! Immediately, I began to draft a reply to her, I was fully intending on scolding her for pushing herself- she would only tire and then sicken and she wouldn't get anywhere.

_To Miss Isabella,_

_Ah, do you care to confess how concerned you were? Or will I have to endure another torrent of being called a nut case psycho for continuing to imply that I know you were worried after me?_

_And, forgive me for sounding so informal- I have a bone to pick with you (so to speak). How are you supposed to achieve high marks in your studies if you are not well rested and fed? Indeed, to think that you would study to the early hours of the morning is ridiculous, how are you expected to remember all that you've learnt when you are exhausted? You will only sicken and then, you shall be nowhere but in your sick bed and, you will be upset and angered at yourself for allowing yourself to become like that._

_As far as I know, that isn't a way a person goes about to go to university. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with your trigonometry, regardless of my being a soldier. I never excelled much when learning my numbers; it was more with my letters that I excelled in. My youngest of sisters on the other hand, she is quite smart with her numbers._

_I will not feel honoured that you purposely stayed awake just so as to write a letter to me. That is ridiculous; you couldn't have waited until you were in your English class?_

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

I knew, as I sealed the letter, that I would get a rise of anger from Bella- at the very least, it would probably mean that she would do what she's told just to prove an unknown point of hers, not that it mattered at all of course.

I deliberately ignored her request to tell her more about my good friend Thomas, perhaps I would in the next letter. Either way, her reply would surely be very much interesting. I sent the letter away, knowing it wouldn't reach her for some time considering the skirmish we were currently stuck in and perhaps her refusal to reply after what I had written.

The skirmish continued on and I watched as men were killed, from the south and from the north, I didn't like it- aiming my rifle at a man in the North's uniform and shooting at him, but I did what I had to do. Still more reinforces came to our aid and I was reposted- the North was on the move, sending allies and supplies to the army that we had surrounded, we were to ambush them.

The night of the ambush, I galloped my horse across the grassy plain, wary of any movement. The ground was firm but dusty underneath my horse's hooves, the dust muffled the sounds of our hastiness. The North were approaching, I readied my rifle, cocked it as a soldier of the North came into view- most likely a scout. The sharp crack as I fired alerted him to my presence, the bullet was faster than his reflexes and it struck home into his skull and he fell to the ground. I halted my panting horse beside his fallen body and dismounted, shouldering my rifle as I squatted beside him and began to undress him, grateful that we were similar in size and build.

Soon enough, I was dressed in the North's uniform, riding with haste, following the small dots of light that marked their presence. Now, at least a dozen of soldiers of the South had probably infiltrated its ranks.

"Private, report!"

A harsh voice barked at me as I rode into the group. Immediately, I reported no sightings of the southerners, to my right, I spotted one of my army, disguised as I was in a dead man's uniform and his weapons. The company moved on and I watched as, one by one, the scouts that were sent out returned, the men in my army replacing the original scouts.

The North didn't know what had come to them, we rounded a corner, all but at the site of the siege when we surged forward, Thomas uttering a cry of battle and immediately, shots began to be fired.

The skirmish ended quickly. Soon, only our men stood alive, some with scratches and lacerations, some, like me were without a scratch. Only one thankfully was injured. Thomas, the commander in this operation, gave the call to return to base. Slowly, we moved, for we now had the North's supply of ammunition and food with us- a good haul, but with so little man power to move it, it was a tiring task.

Eventually, we arrived back to base, where we all were met with a round of loud applause and cheers for the successful mission. I slipped away, opting to bath the dust, sweat and dried blood from my body and to retire to my bed. Only to find a letter waiting underneath a pillow. Immediately recognizing the writing, I tore the envelope open.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock,_

_I would never say such a thing. I was never worried after your well being._

_Yes, I think that last sentence was a lie; obviously you know something that I don't. But anyway._

_All I can say is this: I am not going to admit you were right. I was exhausted from staying up all night to study. I tried your method out of desperation and, unfortunately for me (and fortunately for you, 'cause you now have gloating rights) it worked._

_I've now finished high school and I received a letter of acceptance to a university in Seattle. I still haven't decided if I'm going to accept the offer and study there, but that's a decision for another day. I'm mainly worried about how Charlie would live with me not there. I know I've said this before, but I don't know how that man survived for all those years that I was in Arizona with Renee (my mom)._

_So, school is over and onto graduation. Which means, I technically don't have to write another letter to you; but, you seem to enjoy my letters, so maybe, if it's okay, I can continue writing to you? And yes, in my initial letter, I lied to you about writing to you for a year; the actual project only went from the beginning of the second semester of my senior year._

_So, I kinda tricked you I guess?_

_Jess just said that if I didn't write letters to you, then she would. So, maybe I should just continue writing to appease her?_

_How are things going your end? I do hope you're being careful, whatever happened to you telling me about Thomas? You so dogged my question about him._

_Yours, _

_Bella_

Against my better judgement, I was quite smug to be informed that, after following my advice, Isabella had obviously passed her subjects and had succeeded in securing a place in a university. Pride also filled me at how well she had done; it was a good day, despite the men that had been killed.

Despite all of that, it was a good day.


	7. Seven

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

**Bella's World**

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was worried silly after Jasper told me of the whole battle with the North…oh god, I was even referring to the Northern half of America now as the North…

But, I was so hopeful in that he would continue writing to me. Truthfully, I wanted to continue talking to him, but maybe it was because of Jessica saying that she wished to write to him if I didn't.

That, in itself scared me and worried me after his safety at the same time.

Jess also managed to convince me to go to Texas with her and Lauren- as a graduation thing and for a chance for me to find out all about Jasper. She was also gonna detour via Jacksonville so I could catch up with mom and Phil, something I was really happy for, I wanted to see my mother. Lauren wasn't happy that we were going via Jacksonville and I was certain that I would probably murder Lauren by the end of it…which was when Jessica, knowing my thoughts on this, invited Angela along with us.

Now, I was really excited to be going. Furiously, I began writing emails to all the civil war places I could get my hands on in Texas. Eventually, I got an answer, saying they had content on one Jasper Whitlock.

Two days later, in the morning that we were set to leave, I received a letter from Jasper.

_Dear Miss Isabella,_

_Firstly, I would love to offer my congratulations in your completion of your studies and your acceptance into university, that is a great achievement and, I am sure you are celebrating as a result. Your parents, I'm sure are quite proud of you._

_Secondly, I have decided that I am not going to gloat at all about the little fact that you listened to advice given from who you once thought was a psychotic nut case who was convinced he were from the year 1861. No, I will not mention that a soldier gave you study advice._

_Perhaps, Miss Isabella, I bragged after all?_

_And, perhaps, I will not mention that you were concerned after my safety and well being either._

_But, I assure you, I am quite well. Our surprise attack on the North was successful, we triumphed over this particular battle and fortunately, only few lives were lost._

_Thomas, my close friend that (and I may add, persistently) you asked after- I met him when I was transferred to the battalion that I am in now. He is a rank higher than I, meaning that I am his subordinate, but, we remain close friends. It was Thomas that commanded our successful, recent attack on the North._

_And, I would love to continue corresponding with you, that is, if you do not mind writing to a nutcase stuck in the year of 1861?_

_Yours truly,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

It was needless to say that his letter both delighted and infuriated me at the same time. There was no need for a fool to tell me that he was teasing me in his letter. The delight only keyed on after his words that he wished to keep writing.

Never the less, I was getting used to being called Isabella once more. I hadn't been called that since junior school. Glancing at the clock, I saw I had some minutes to spare and I sat down to write a quick reply.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I have nothing to say in regards to the first half of your letter. Though I do thank you for the congratulations._

_I'm leaving to travel to Jacksonville with Jessica, Lauren and Angela (two more of my friends) and then, onto the south of America- a graduation thing so to speak. I might call into a war museum and see if I can pull up something on you._

_Don't kill yourself until I get back okay? I want to scold you about it before you do it._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

_P.S: I haven't called you a nutcase in ages, why are you still harping on about it? Geez, you're like a broken record._

Just as I finished sealing the envelope and putting a stamp on the envelope- the address already written, the horn beeped, signalling Jessica and Angela had arrived to pick me up. Grabbing my duffle bag, I ran down the stairs, kissed Charlie on the cheek goodbye, promising to call him when we reached Jacksonville, asking him to mail the letter to Jasper and then, Texas and ran out of the door.


	8. Eight

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**Bella's World**

The drive to Jacksonville and then, onto Texas- Houston to be more particular went quickly, as did the visit with my mom and Phil. Like I thought she would, she loved Jessica and Angela, Lauren, instead of coming with us, opted to look around Jacksonville. I admit that it stung when she announced that, but, I got over it.

Strangely, I had nothing much to say to my mother. It was like we had become strangers in the years that I had spent in Forks- we were no longer mother daughter, we were now more just close friends. Perhaps she noticed, perhaps she didn't, but no matter, it was still a good thing to see her.

Jessica dropped me off at the entrance to the large mansion that was the one civil war museum that contained information on Jasper Whitlock. Taking a deep breath, I went inside the old house and began to take a look around.

It was fascinating to see so much information on display. A lady approached me, asking if I wanted a tour of the museum, instead, I told her my name and why I was here. She smiled, finally happy to meet me and showed me through to less travelled rooms by the general public.

"I compiled all of the readily displayable information for you, it is right through here"

She showed me into what once had been a large bedroom and I began to look around, after the lady excused herself and I stood, in the war museum, staring down at the photographs of Jasper- seeing the two faces that had appeared with him in the photograph that he had sent to me many times. There was one of him sitting on a horse, holding a rifle. I could tell that he was relaxed, despite the rigid posture he wore.

"Miss, I have more on Major Jasper Whitlock, if you would come this way"

I turned and followed the assistant, through to another room in the old house that served as the museum.

"You are focusing on the Major for your college assignment I was told"

She asked me and I nodded hastily. Technically, it was the truth- I had started writing to Jasper for my senior English assignment and I was finally following through with the research that I said I would do in my letters to him. But I wasn't about to say that I was somehow exchanging letters with the man himself. I was considering donating his letters, the ones he had written to me, but how was I to explain the garbage about that I had written about the 21st century, let alone some of the other stuff we'd spoken about? I was instantly berating myself for writing about it.

"Yes, I have this photo, a relative of mine was in his unit, he spoke of Jasper Whitlock often to my great grand father you see and, the stories were passed down through the family"

I lied. The assistant smiled and I reluctantly handed the photo over. Out of all the photos of Jasper that were in the museum, I, in all probability possessed the only photo of him smiling. The assistant whistled upon seeing him.

"I always wondered what his smile was like you know; he was quite the enigmatic fellow, judging from what our accounts from others have said about him"

I nodded. She placed documentation upon documentation on a table- the originals. She handed me paper and pencil.

"I ask that you write using pencil only, to help conserve the originals"

I nodded, understanding and sat down at the table. She handed me the photograph back.

"Keep this photo, I wouldn't ask you to donate it, but perhaps one day?"

I nodded, even though I knew I wouldn't donate it. Or maybe I would. I couldn't decide. I pulled the top most book towards me and began to leaf through, writing down everything I could gather about Jasper.

The more I read, the more I wrote and the more fascinated I became with the guy- I couldn't believe that he had reached the rank of Major- at someone of his age as well- he would only be nineteen or twenty years of age, a young age to be at the rank that he would be.

To think all of this was truly overwhelming that I wrote and wrote, giving no regard to the information- it was all too much to take in. I looked up, seeing the sun was beginning to set and I stood, staring down at the pages upon pages of notes.

"You are finished Miss?"

It was a new curator and I nodded. He handed me a piece of paper and I looked at it, confused.

"You may want to pay a visit there, I've included directions"

I nodded, feeling slightly numb. Thanking the man, I left the museum and got in the waiting car with only Jessica inside of it.

"Are you all right Bella?"

She asked me concerned. I nodded and held up the plethora of papers on Jasper.

"I know everything that's going to happen that involves him in the next year. Everything. Do you know how much that scares me?"

Jessica stopped at a red light and turned, rubbing my hand with reassurance.

"I'll drop you off at the hotel, give you a chance to get your wits back together, pick the girls up from the café and then come and pick you up for dinner, you'll have about an hour and a half"

Jess told me as she drove on at the change of the red light to green. I understood what she meant; it gave me time to write a letter to Jasper and process all the information, leaving me enough time to get changed into clothing suitable to eat out.

As soon as I got inside the hotel, I grabbed a sheet of paper, wrote out the address on an envelope that was imprinted in my mind now and began to write.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Well, I'm on my little vacation thing with Jessica, Lauren and Angela. As you can probably see on the letter head, I'm in Houston and, well, to say the least it was quite enlightening and traumatic at the same time._

_Before you ask, yes, I went into a Civil War Museum and asked after you. I got a lot more than I bargained for in the way of answers and that's all I'll say, I'm still trying to comprehend it myself._

_Now that I think about it, knowing all of this puts a lot of things into perspective for me. So, I want to thank you for that. _

_Though, I must say, that I finally saw a portrait of Thomas (with his family), I found it all interesting, he's a great man you know, you must be proud to know him._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

It was surprising, how long it had taken me to write such a short letter to Jasper. But, I wrote it in an hour. Leaving me with half an hour to read over what I had researched. I sat down, opened to the first page and began to read.

A knock on a door. I jump and immediately slam the pages of the exercise book shut and hid it in my duffle bag.

"Coming!"

I called and quickly raced to wash my face clean of sweat and change into my waiting clothes, running to the door, Angela was waiting with a grin on her face.

"Come on Bella, lets go, we found a place for dinner"

She said happily. I, on the other hand was feeling so sad that it was ridiculous. So, I pasted happiness on my face and followed after Angela, locking the hotel room door as I shut it.

Today, however enlightening it was was not a cause to be happy.


	9. Nine

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**Jasper's World**

Bella's letter from Houston worried me greatly. Her writing was shaky and messy, not unlike her usual steady but untidy manner of writing- she was greatly shocked, whatever it was that she had discovered about me. Strangely, I didn't mind what it was, I was just glad to know her.

I didn't reply to her letter, there was no point- for she wouldn't stay at the inn for long. I would wait until she returned home and wrote to me once more. That said, it was quite a difficult thing to do and it made me ache inside of places I didn't know existed, worrying if she were well.

It was strange, that my worry for Isabella managed to suppress everything, to the point that when I was handed a bulky envelope, relief flushed through me in a flood that I didn't expect upon seeing Isabella's hand writing.

Quickly, I opened it where I stood, catching the thicker pieces of paper that fell out. I didn't look at them, opting to read the letter first.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Yes, I'm alive and, surprise, surprise, I do have a heart. Yes, underneath this cynical exterior, there is a human being._

_I figure, you didn't bother replying to my letter when I was in Houston, conserving paper and ink? You are a smart cookie aren't you?_

_Sorry about that letter, I was just really unnerved. But I won't say anything more and I'm not answering questions about what's going to happen to you. That would just plainly suck. _

_Jessica made me put in a photo of all of us that we had taken whilst in Texas. You can show them around I guess, but, everyone might question the quality of the photo. There's one of all of us- Jessica and two more of our friends- Lauren and Angela- that was a fun day. I'm the one on the far left. I didn't pull up my skirt to high did I? And, Jessica is sitting next to me on the right, Angela is in the middle on the floor and Lauren is standing._

_Speak to you soon, I guess._

_Yours, _

_Bella_

Intrigued, I looked at the first photograph and couldn't help but laugh at the manner that the four girls had their attitudes. I flicked to the second photo and stared down at the photo of Isabella. She hadn't mentioned it in her letter, the second one, just of herself. On a whim, I turned it over, to look at the back

_Hey Jasper,_

_Bella didn't want you to see this photo of her, for whatever reason. If you value our lives, please don't mention this photo. _

_From, Jessica and Angela_

I had to chuckle again- her two girl friends were quite cunning, I turned it back around so I could look down at Isabella, she was a beautiful young woman that was without a doubt. Despite my relief to hear from her, I was still worried after her reaction as to what she had discovered. I did not mind one bit what she knew, I would prefer her above any other to know whatever it is to happen to me in the future, she was upset still, that much I knew.

"That is your Isabella?"

I hid my surprise at Thomas' voice over my shoulder well. My heart pounding- that he would notice the photographs that I held where not of a quality that we would consider normal, slipping the group photograph out of sight, behind the letter- for, it would cause some offence if others were to see it. I handed the single photograph of Isabella to Thomas.

"She's a beautiful woman, how were the two of you introduced?"

Thomas knew that Isabella was from the North, but I had never detailed how we were introduced, perhaps he thought that we had met one night on a whim? I never answered, him, instead, opting to ask if he had heard news of his newborn son, which caused him to beam with happiness that I never knew were possible…

**Bella's World**

To say I was distraught was an understatement. Jessica, being the only one who really knew what was going on with me was quick to comfort me, as was Angela who, just took my ranting without question- though I knew I owed her an explanation. It was easy and hard to forget everything for the remainder of the vacation- the group photo, taken at Angela's insistence, funnily enough, was hilarious, but I never understood Angela and Jessica's willingness for me to send the single portrait of myself to Jasper and then, all too soon, we were back in dreary Forks.

And, no longer having distractions, I became upset again. I wrote to Jasper, having received no reply from my letter that I had written in Texas, Jessica and Angela were with me that day, flicking through all the developed photos that had been printed out.

I received my reply, two days later.

_Dear Miss Bella,_

_I never doubted that you didn't have a heart- on the contrary; I wonder why you just never used It.? Perhaps the cynicism outweighed all other emotion? Tell me your thoughts on this._

_How did we move onto the subject of baking? Though, I must admit, I do miss our cook's roasts on a Sunday afternoon- one of the many things that I miss about home. How is your father faring?_

_Thank you very much for the photograph, it made me laugh at the unintentional audaciousness, but, I am sorry to say, I have had to conceal the photograph- for that is all but pornographic, you four girls had your skirts raised just that little bit to high, though, I do commend you on your thoughtfulness of paying mind to what, I would endeavour that you would call a custom of this time._

_And, if I am so bold as to say that you are quite the outrageous looking woman (I jest when I say this, you are quite hideous)_

_Look after yourself Miss Bella, don't dwell too much on what you learnt, it'll hurt places you never imagined existed inside of you._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

_P.S: Perhaps I mean the opposite when I mean hideous?_

At least his letter made me laugh.


	10. Ten

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Bella's World_**

Christmas was rolling around. Albeit, it came really quickly. Jasper became caught up in fighting for his part of the country had little time to write and even then, he would write quick letters, to let me know he was all right. Not that I needed to know that. I tried not to show anything was wrong, but, there was- I slept less and less at night as anxiety ate away at me, granted, I welcomed the distraction of working in the small hardware store, but it did little.

There was something imprinted in my mind that caused me to permanently be anxious for Jasper's safety, that I would hear from him whenever he were able to write. Then, a letter.

_Dear Miss Bella,_

_Things have calmed now, Thomas was wounded, whilst in action- a leg wound that seriously hindered plans that had only just begun to be implemented. I have been promoted once more, I am now Major- a frightening position that I am still trying to come to terms with, I now hold the rank that Thomas once held. I command a small group of new comrades who have come to join us, to fight._

_Though my letters have been infrequent, I do hope sincerely that they aided to quench your anxiety- do not lie to me when you write that you do not worry after me, I see the anxiety in your writing, your usual steady writing hand has shaken as you write. But, you have no cause to worry, I am perfectly alive and well, with the acceptation of some lacerations from knife practice; but that is given of course._

_Do tell, how are you? How is your work at the small tool shop? And your father? What news of your mother's pregnancy that you wrote of? Is she and her child healthy and well? I do hope they do not sicken; a sibling is a joy to have, even if they do irk you._

_Christmas is to arrive soon (only less than a week away) I will miss my sisters enthusiasm at eating the special luncheon our cook always prepared for our family and our staff, the games that we would play together. _

_Do take care of yourself, do not neglect simply because my letters are infrequent Isabella Swan._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

In the end, I fought the urge to reply immediately, I would write so as he would receive my letter, hopefully the day before the December twenty-fifth.

_Dear Jasper,_

_And a merry Christmas to you! Congratulations on the promotion for both yourself and Thomas, I am sure you both deserved such a decision and I'm sure, it's an honour considering your true age (naughty, adding years to your age)._

_Mom and company (my grandma and Phil) are here to visit for a couple of days, she showed me pictures of the baby, both of them are healthy, she's happy, that much is obvious and I'm so glad for her. Charlie is well as well, I've been teaching him how to cook simple meals, at least I know he won't be eating burnt food anymore._

_I declined to study at university, before you lecture me about my education, I feel like it's just not the right time to study, but anyway. I've just been working for the Newton's, its all right, the wages are decent._

_Anyway, I better get going, mom is calling for me to come downstairs, have a good day, and look after yourself._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Christmas passed, as it would, mom burnt the Turkey and I was left to salvage what was left of it. We had a good laugh. A day or two after Christmas, I received my reply, it was a bulky package and I opened it with confusion, to find a pocket watch in it, Jasper's name inscribed on the back and guilt chorused through me that I hadn't bought a gift for Jasper.

_Dear Miss Bella,_

_Christmas was relatively quiet for me, I spent the day with Thomas, as he went back to his home, it was a fun time, his children are quite adorable. We return to the battle field tomorrow, something neither Thomas nor I particularly desire to do; we are quite relaxed where we are._

_It is good to hear that your mother and her child are faring well; I do hope that the good luck with regards to her pregnancy continues until birth._

_You never told me how you yourself were Miss Isabella, though I understand your decision about university, when you're ready I'm sure you will decide to attend or not._

_Do accept my pocket watch, I did not have much to gift to you. The pocket watch was one of my fathers, his favourite; do keep it in safe keeping._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

Flattery over the history behind the pocket watch just kept chorusing through me. I couldn't keep such a thing, though I was almost positive if I refused to accept it, he would keep posting it back to me until I gave in and accepted it.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he had given me something so class to him.

That man was too good to me.

**Jasper's World**

I had my theories in regards to if Bella would accept my gift. So I was surprised when I received a letter, but no pocket watch.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Thanks for the gift; I really appreciate that you would give me something when you have next to nothing (as you so claimed). Now I feel really guilty for not getting you anything. Is there something that I can get you in return? I really do want to give you something, but now, it begs the question- what do I get a man in the 19th century?_

_And. There's nothing new really with me, just what I told you. So, technically I answered your question in the last letter that I wrote to you, so don't you Miss Isabella me or heads will roll (this is all metaphorical, I don't think heads would roll in this situation)._

_I'm glad that you had fun with Thomas and his family over Christmas. I'm sure you'll get back into the roll of things once you get back on the field, that's what always happened with me when school was out for the summer, winter, fall, spring vacations anyway, it was a drag for about a week and then I got back into the swing of going to school._

_Look after yourself,_

_Bella_

I wondered as to why Bella had started telling me to be safe, it upset me that she would worry for me so needlessly, but, I decided that was just naturally caring in that retrospect. But, I was in a dilemma as much as Bella seemed to be- about her giving a gift. I didn't want nor need anything from her, I only needed her company. That was all.

Now, my only task was to convey that said wish without causing offence. But, I suppose, I can call her hideous and she would find it amusing, so I knew I shouldn't worry about causing offence.

But I was anyway.


	11. Eleven

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**Bella's World**

Come and go New Years Eve in a whirlwind of work, writing to Jasper and birthdays and I still hadn't thought of something to send to Jasper in return. He said not to bother myself with it, but, I felt really compelled to give him something. His pocket watch hung off my chair in my room where I kept some of my clothes and, when I wasn't in my room, it was in my bed. Jessica thought it was sweet, but it was more of me not wanting Charlie to find it and wonder why the hell I had a 19th century pocket watch in my room. Even so, I treasured it immensely.

Then, I was looking for a certain article of clothing- my cardigan that I wore for special occasions only- it was Jessica's birthday party tonight and, despite the weather settling down and getting a tad warmer, even though it was still Winter, I needed another layer to wear underneath my trusty yellow coat that I wore almost religiously now for the past I don't know how many years. My eyes fell on the gold beaded bracelet with the Turquoise stone set in the middle and I realized that it was perfect.

Knowing I was testing the time in writing the letter, I had to leave soon to get to Jess's house on time, I finished readying myself and grabbed the box that the bracelet had come in and I sat myself down at my desk.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I finally found something that was worthy enough to give you. Consider it a belated Christmas present and your birthday present in one, I know your birthday is next week, don't pretend that you never told me, 'cause you told me a couple of weeks ago. And, don't you dare make some smart assed comment or reject it or I'll find someway to kick your ass for doing so- despite our time differences._

_Now that I've finished threatening you…oh, you might want to exercise some discretion in who sees it, I'm not too familiar with jewellery in the 19th century, so it will, in all probability be a lot different._

_I wore this bracelet to a school dance a couple of years ago. I'm not one to wear jewellery, but I love this thing to bits- it was amusing when my friends saw it on my wrist, they thought I wasn't capable of wearing such a thing, but, I love the stone Turquoise to bits (that's the type of stone set in the middle) and when I saw it in the shop, I couldn't help myself._

_One of the best things I've bought on impulse, I swear._

_So, I hope you like it Jasper, even if it is way out of the fashions of the time._

_Love, _

_Bella_

The horn beeped as I sealed the box with the bracelet inside a larger envelope and labelled the envelope with the address. It was Angela, waiting outside for me. We would have to past the post box on the way to her house, I was sure Angela would be cool making a quick. Grabbing my hand bag, I hurried as quickly as my clumsiness would allow me to without falling down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to Charlie, telling him that dinner was wrapped up in the microwave, ready to be reheated, before running out of the door.

Damn, I forgot the pocket watch. Turning around with an agility that surprised me, as well as Angela, I raced back into the house and grabbed the watch, placing it carefully in my hand bag before hurrying down the stairs and out the door.

**Jasper's World**

I was tired, so tired and worn-out. I was delegated the task of training the newcomers to our unit, not that I minded, but it was exhausting, giving orders, aiding in their practice and when the day came to a close, I gladly retired to the mess tent to eat the evening meal with Thomas and to relax, watching the antics of fellow soldiers with Thomas- who was reading a very long, very detailed report from spies.

"Major Whitlock"

I looked up and stood to acknowledge a subordinate. He saluted me. How I hated the salutations, I had never accustomed to accepting such a thing after my promotions.

"A package for you sir"

I accepted the package, seeing and recognizing Bella's handwriting on the front. I was surprised to see the bulkiness was concentrated on a small square inside it. Curious, I thanked the soldier and sat down beside Thomas once more. He looked at it curiously. I had finally summed up my courage to tell Thomas- my only other confidant besides Bella, the truth about her- she was from the North, but she lived in another age altogether. He found it intriguing, as much as I did.

"What is it?"

He asked curiosity and interest in his voice. Quickly I opened the envelope and out fell a velvet box, with a soft clack onto the tabletop. There was a slight jingle inside of it. Thomas smiled at it and looked around us casually, like he almost knew what was inside of it.

"You can open it; others are concentrated on the sparring match"

He told me and, looking around myself once more to confirm his statement, I opened the lid with a snap and glanced down with wonderment at the piece of jewellery that was sparkling in the lamp light that Thomas had moved closer. The blue jewel stood out from the gold and the white satin that cushioned it on the inside. Carefully, I picked up the delicate piece with two fingers, feeling the smoothness of the beads, tracing the stone and feeling its coolness.

"Its so beautiful"

Thomas told me and I had to agree. Quickly, I slid the accompanying letter from the envelope and rested the bracelet back into the box- affection for the lady for another time filling me quite unexpectedly. Tearing the letter open, I began to read. Chuckling at the two opening paragraphs- of course- Bella would have to threaten me for the acceptance of a gift that was obviously very dear to her and I finally understood the honour of being gifted something so precious to another person that Bella had continued talking about.

"Its one of the only pieces of jewellery that she owns apparently"

I told Thomas when he looked at me with inquiring eyes. With a slight smile, he returned to his report and I drafted up a letter in reply.

_Dear Miss Bella,_

_Your threats greatly amused me. You and I know very well that you would not follow through with them, if I may be cocky, perhaps even arrogant- I will state that you hold me in your affections enough that you would never even consider such a thing._

_Your bracelet that you gifted to me is very beautiful, I am sure it enhanced your hideousness (I am, of course teasing you) greatly when you wore it on your wrist. Thank you for giving me an article that is obviously so precious and dear to you, I will be sure to keep it safe from prying eyes and wanting hands- discretion was a given of course._

_I must say, I finally understood what you spoke about, so we shall say no more on the topic, are we agreed on this?_

_I do hope you are well and I look forward to your cheeky reply._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

I left the mess hall with the completed letter and Bella's precious gift to me in hand, returning to my quarters to seek out my wax so as to seal the letter and I began to search around me, to find an appropriate spot to keep her bracelet safe from thieves and eyes that would question its origins. Finding none, I did the only thing that I could think of- taking a leather pouch, I pulled the satin lining on the inside of the box off the strange, cushion like thing that the satin surrounded it and wrapped the bracelet inside of it and slipped it into the pouch, tying it to my belt for safe keeping.

Something had changed when I finished tying it to my belt, resting; now a piece of Bella Swan was with me and that was a marvel to behold.


	12. Twelve

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: __Just want to make this clear, I am researching the American Civil War as I write this, any mistakes either chronologically or military wise is my own. I AM AUSTRALIAN, we don't learn about the Civil War in history class, cause it doesn't concern us._

_In the last chapter, I received a review where I was informed that Washington State did not exist in the 19th century. Thank you for the information and the great detail that you supplied, it greatly helped and I am always willing to take more in, however, in the beginnings of writing this story, I researched the possibility that Washington didn't exist and no information I came across- book and internet- suggested that it did or did not exist and so, I have left it as it is- that Bella is from Washington in the time that Jasper existed (to him). I am not aiming to make this story historically correct- I have little time as it is to continually update at frequent intervals and I am researching as I write chapters and as the questions I have about the Civil War as is relevant to the plot line in that specific chapter. _

_Maybe one day I will get the time to research the Civil War properly, but the present is not that time and, if I sound harsh in saying this, then I apologise, but I will not endeavour to make this story accurate at this present time. If there are any patriotic concerns in regards to American readers, do not continue to read. I will accept no criticism in regards to it._

_Thank you_

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**Bella's World**

Today was Jasper's birthday. I was up early in the hopes of writing a letter and sending it via express post so he would hopefully get it today. By the time I had finished writing and walking through the cold to the post office to post it, I was knackered and I gladly went back to bed to sleep some more. I was not used to getting up at four in the morning anymore. Jess was organizing a birthday party for us to celebrate Jasper's 20th, something I didn't really understand, but I went along with it.

I think Jess just wanted the excuse to throw another party, considering that her parents were away on vacation in Bali anyhow.

I woke back up at midday, threw my clothes on and went downstairs to make the cake. It all felt surreal, but, I was playing along with Jess for now, she was so into this whole thing that was apparently going on between Jasper and that it was ridiculous.

Finishing the cake, I boxed it up, wrote a note to Charlie telling him where I was- he had gotten up the same time that I did to go down to the Quillette reservation to go fishing with an old friend of his. Then I shrugged my coat on and walked out the door, cake in hand to walk to Jess's house.

I was surprised to find just her there when I got there.

"We've got to do the cake before everyone gets here, they'll think its weird to be celebrating someone's birthday and they don't know who they are"

She explained. I shook my head at her reasoning and opened the lid so I could take the cake out and slide it onto the glass plate that Jess had gotten out for me.

"I like the cake"

Of course she did, it was double chocolate mud cake, a favourite of ours. I had iced 'happy birthday Jasper' on it and Jess took a photo of it when I had lit the three candles. We sung 'happy birthday'- of course and then she got a shot of me blowing out the candles for Jasper.

Almost immediately after we had finished eating cake, the doorbell rang and Jess jumped up to answer it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Yes, I would probably be going home early.

**Jasper's World**

Despite my not indulging the date of my birthday to anyone but Thomas, word had somehow gotten out of the date and I was rudely awoken by fellow soldiers and dragged out of my quarters, blinking sleep from my eyes.

Indeed, it was so early in the morning that the sun hadn't even risen and the roosters hadn't crowed, announcing day break. Rolling around, I broke free from my captors and headed back to my quarters.

"I am returning to my bed, you will regret this"

I threatened the soldiers, they laughed at me for they knew that it was an empty threat of sorts. I worked my men hard in training, but never to the point of exhaustion nor had I ever punished them. Shaking my head, I returned to my bed only to have sleep elude me. Eventually, I stood and dressed, heading for the mess hall to have the morning meal of the day.

"Jasper, I heard it was your birthday"

Thomas greeted me, I could see, from the smirk that he wore, that he had been the one to tell the other men what day it was for me today.

"Bella wrote to you, it just arrived. Can you ask her something for me? How her letters always seemed to arrive so quickly?"

Thomas asked me and I nodded. He walked off to get his own breakfast and I opened the envelope to find stiffened paper folded in half with a simple design on the front, opening the inside a flattened flower- a daisy fell out onto the table top and I read the words 'hugs and kisses on your birthday'. Underneath the sentence, Bella had written a small note.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Today is your 20th birthday. Congratulations on turning the big 2-0, I must ask, do you feel old yet? Jess and I are having a cake for you today, I'll send the photos when I get them, 'cause I'm writing this quick note to you in the morning so it'll get to you today…hopefully._

_Have a great day today Jasper, even though your out training more soldiers, treat yourself to something even and take care of yourself 'kay?_

_And, don't forget to write to me about your day._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Despite the fact that I had no idea what Bella was talking about when she said that herself and Miss Jessica were 'having a cake' for me, I still appreciated the note and the daisy. Delicately, I picked up the daisy and enclosed it back inside the paper and slid it into its envelope, wishing so desperately that I was able to hold Bella and thank her for such a thing.

"Jasper, you're needed out on the training field"

Thomas called out to me. I nodded and stood. I would have to reply to Bella tonight.

That day, as I drilled the soldiers of simple hand to hand combat movements, my thoughts were occupied by Bella, by her concern for my safety, my birthday. Days were meshing together, time spent with Bella was going to end soon, for me or for her and, this realization pained me inside, but, I wouldn't betray my sudden realizations to Bella, she would worry even more than she did presently.

Time passed quickly and I hurried to write to Bella, so send off my letter to her before darkness fell and we would be enclosed by our defences.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you so very much for the daisy and note Bella, what a lovely gift. In answer to your question, I do not feel old, some think I am a year older than I actually am, something that amuses me greatly._

_Now, my day, since you asked after it._

_I was rudely awoken by soldiers and dragged out of my bed. I personally do not want to imagine what they would've inflicted on me if I hadn't managed to get away. I received your note in the mess hall- Thomas asks how your letters always managed to reply so quickly by the by. Then, I trained my soldiers- drilling them in hand to hand combat, before retiring here, to reply to you so, I can hopefully send out this letter before we are enclosed for the night._

_I have said this so many times Bella, I can take care of myself and you are worrying needlessly. Perhaps you are the one who needs to be cared more?_

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

Sadness consumed me as I folded the letter in half and sealed it into the envelope. I wanted to be truthful with Bella, but I couldn't put her through such sadness at my realization that I had had today and, I realized that my heart was breaking at the thought. My affections for Isabella Swan were too great to tell her these things. It was quite a realization to know that I loved a woman that I had never met, loved someone from another time and that, was the greatest pain of them all.


	13. Thirteen

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**Bella's World**

I admit. I was stumped at Jasper's birthday letter reply. I couldn't quite explain it to myself, but it felt as if there were a hidden, way deeper meaning to Jasper's words. Confused, I showed Jessica the letter, hoping she could shed some light on my confusion. It seems that she knew what I was asking, as she simply nodded once and smiled at me.

The stupid girl never answered me though. She said I had to figure it out for myself. Frustration tore through me and I ended up telling her that we weren't in grade school anymore.

"Precisely that Bella, we're adults and this is something only you can figure out"

So, here I am, in my room, staring out at the clouds as I contemplate this riddle of sorts and try to write a half decent reply to Jasper. I had only managed short notes to him, I was currently using the excuse that I had become quite busy- that I would write as often as I could. It made me feel like crap inside, but it was the best I could manage.

Days pass as I try to write to him, Jasper was so patient with me, writing frequently enough so I wouldn't worry, but enough that he wouldn't disturb 'my busy life'. Then Renee came to visit, her last visit before she would give birth to my brother or sister and I explained my predicament to my mother.

At first, she was surprised, of that I was sure of to hear that I was writing to someone at the opposite end of the country- and a male none the less. She read the letter that had confused me so and I explained what Jessica had said when I asked her thoughts on it.

"Bella, don't pent up your feelings about the guy, he obviously cares enough to tell you to look after yourself, what man says that nowadays to a woman?"

Phil heard the last part as he walked into the room holding two glasses of water- one for me and one for Renee. He snorted at her words and touched her face before he left us on our own again. That man loved my mother that much was obvious. He wanted, would look after her.

"Yeah, as I was saying, just go tell this Jasper that his letter confused the heck out of you, he won't get angry at you…I should hope and, if he does, you can get your father to arrest his ass"

I had to laugh at that- trying to imagine Charlie tracking down a man that he would eventually discover lived in the 19th century. Then I would be locked up in a mental institution and the rest, as they say would be history.

Jasper would find that concept amusing.

"Go on, stop delaying the inevitable"

Renee urged and sighing, I stood and headed upstairs. I stared at my desk, before, metaphorically speaking, I bit the bullet and sat down pulled my exercise book forward and stared over at his pocket watch, which hung on the edge of my mirror before beginning to write.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Time for a bit of honesty on my part (yeah, you're probably thinking what the hell). I know, I know, its taken me over a month of fibbing and saying I've just been busy, but truth be told, the letter you sent me on your birthday confused the living daylights out of me._

_No joke._

_I talked to Jess about it and all she did was nod and smile at me. Which frustrated me something furious, I can tell you. That girl, I swear…_

_I'm sorry if I offended you or hurt your feelings about this, I needed to get my head around it, if you get what I mean and I guess, my telling you that I was just busy was my way. Granted, I know I should've been honest with you in the first place, but you can just call me weird._

_I hope that we won't stop writing because of mass stupidity on my part as I really enjoy getting to know you better in every single letter (even if you are some nut who thinks he's living in the 19th century) and hearing your stories. Trust me when I say that I learnt more about the Civil War off you than I did in history class._

_You have no idea how honoured I am to know you and how much I respect you as a person and that I am able to have you (somehow) in my life. I'm sorry about the past month and a bit._

_Love,_

_Bella_

It was dark outside. I was surprised that it had taken me so long to write a letter that was almost a page long. Oh well. As I read it over, something fell into place as I read my words. Jasper was no longer a friend to me he was much more than that.

Suddenly I understood his words in his letter that had confused me so and a surge of affection filled me. Jumping up, I tripped my way down the stairs holding my letter in hand and stumbled out the door- thanking Renee as I did.

**Jasper's World**

Bella's letters became vague, infrequent. I feared that I had been to bold in my letters, she told me that she had become busy- that she would write as often as she could, but something inside me told me otherwise.

I didn't believe what she said for the first time since I had known her.

Days meshed together as I drilled soldiers, fought alongside them, watched them die and I began to wonder if I would survive, we were being eliminated, one by one and always, always men came to replace the ones that died fighting for a noble cause and, I was surprised to realize that I had no fear of dying.

I was sitting on my bed, Bella's bracelet enclosed in my hand. It was a source of comfort to hold it in my hand when Thomas walked inside, he held out a letter for me.

"Have you fought with Miss Isabella?"

He inquired. I hadn't confided in him about Bella's seeming reluctance to write to me. Of course, there was the possibility that I was analysing this situation too deeply, but I just knew somehow that it was truth.

"No, she has merely been engaged"

Thomas looked at me with disbelief and shrugged, he held out an envelope and I took it and was startled to see Bella's handwriting.

"Whatever it is, you're sadder than you were before"

Thomas told me and left me to my thoughts. Carefully, I opened the envelope, dreading what I would read inside it. Unfolding the letter, I began to read and as I read, a feeling of relief crossed over me and understanding. I dropped the letter as I bent down to reply to her and in my haste to unscrew the ink bottle; I splattered ink on the paper.

_Dearest Bella,_

_You never once offended me, I confess that I suspected that there was a conflict of sorts in your life and you needed the time to detangle all the mysteries about it to find an answer. I understand if you hadn't wanted to say to me otherwise, nor would I hold such a thing against you._

_Unless you so wished it, I would hate to cease writing to you, as I have mentioned before, I am quite lucky to be able to speak with you and likewise, I enjoy knowing you more and more as we write to each other._

_I'm glad that I was able to unwillingly teach you of my day and age, likewise, I have learnt much about your day and age from your letters, a shame that I should never be able to experience it._

_Do not apologise for the past month, as I said above, I am not unhappy with you, I am only glad that you have sorted out the source of your confusion._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

**Bella's World**

I had to sit down on the bed as I read Jasper's reply. The man loved me and I loved him. Oh, how ironic it was that I was in love with a man from another century.

And that painful realization that I was in love with the man of course.

As I held the letter, staring at the pocket watch, hanging faithfully on its hook that symbolized the one physical piece of Jasper that I was able to possess- I realized this whole situation was similar akin to unrequited love. The worse kind, but I found that I didn't care. I looked at my calendar, to see what the date was- for it was so late that the time had changed to the next day and my mouth dropped open at a painful realization.

**Jasper's World**

So much had changed between Bella and I- I saw her realization of my feelings, perhaps even her own feelings in her letter and in mine. I loved Bella, my Bella and there was nothing I could do about it and that pained me beyond all imaginable thought. I now understood Thomas' yearning for his wife as I yearned for Bella in a similiar way.

How I hated this situation that I had fallen into. I touched Bella's bracelet with my index finger, it was a source of comfort, the only thing that I possessed physically of Bella, her scent clung to the bracelet in places, so sweet- like flowers and honey-and even though I had never once met her physically, I missed her as much as I missed my family, if not more.


	14. Fourteen

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: For maximum emotion peak, listen to "Burn For You" by John Farnham- I wrote this chapter whilst listening to it on repeat._

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**Bella's World**

_Dear Jasper,_

_Please, please, if you receive this, reply. I need to know you are all right._

_Love, _

_Bella_

This letter was the 20th that I would have sent in two weeks. Even though history had been made, the red circle marked, what could be the end of an entire existence-that red circle, if- when confirmed, would end something inside of me.

As much as I wanted to believe, I knew that Jasper wouldn't reply. I sat at my desk, feeling my tears streaming down my face. Major Jasper Whitlock, my Jasper was dead, shot to the ground and then stabbed to death. How I loathed the man that had done that, loathing didn't quite cut it, I hated the man that killed him.

How I loathed that I didn't exist in the 19th century. It was the first time I truly hated myself and I hated myself even more that I hadn't realized, hadn't wanted to realize my true feelings sooner.

Then, three days later, a letter came. My hands shook to open it as I stared at the unfamiliar writing.

_To Miss Isabella,_

_I write to you today to inform you that Major Jasper Whitlock has been killed in action, two weeks previously to this day. I regret to be the one to inform you this and my condolences, I know of your attachment with Jasper, the Major, for he spoke often of you and your antics._

_On a personal note, I was close friends with Jasper and I can say with much authority on the matter, that he loved you very much and held you high in his esteem. His affection for you was great, anyone could tell this from the way he spoke of you._

_His body has been sent back to his home in Texas ( I trust you know where) for burial. I will include his the address of his parents, should you wish to write to request to attend his funeral, I will be in attendance myself- it would be a honour and pleasure to finally know you in person._

_Once again, I am so sorry to inform you of this terrible and sad event,_

_Sincerely_

_………….._

Tears marred the name of the soul who wrote to me, informing me of Jasper's inevitable death, as I put my head in my hands and cried and cried. The shock had passed, it was beginning to sink in- Jasper would never write to me again. I burned for him, I needed him- to see his strong, cursive hand writing and, I found my heart breaking as I realized that, already I was missing him a lot more than I ever thought capable.

Finally, I gathered the courage to write a letter that deserved to be sent...or attempted to anyway.

_Dear Mister and Misses Whitlock,_

_You probably do not know about me, but, your son and I formed a romantic attachment, through the accidental deliverance of a letter to him._

_I cannot possibly imagine the grief yourselves and your family could be feeling over the loss of your son, but I write to express my sympathies._

_I do not know if what I am about to say will give some comfort, but I want to tell the both of you that Jasper spoke often of you and his younger siblings in his letters to me and his regret at not being able to see his siblings and yourselves and being unable to write to you. He loved you very much and appreciated everything that you ever did for him._

_I was invited to his funeral by his close friend, Thomas, but I regrettably am unable to attend, as I would in all probability wouldn't survive the trip to Texas, I would, in time dearly love to visit his grave with your permission._

_I am enclosing the photograph that he sent to me, which was taken in September, 1861. I do hope you will treasure it._

_Yours,_

_Isabella Swan_

**-Three months later-**

I trekked through the cemetery, walking further and further away from the entrance, literally, walking through time. Following the directions on the piece of paper, I walked past five graves and then came to a stop.

I read Jasper's name on the stone.

Tears blurred as I looked down at the grave. I sat down next to the stone and laid the single daisy at the base of the tombstone and walked away…

* * *

Months past, they fly by and I lose count of the days and then, I find myself staring at the red circle on my calendar, dated from a year ago. I shake my head, feeling warmth around me and I pick up my phone to call Jessica.

Three days later, I receive a phone call- it was the curator from the civil war museum that I had visited, a little over a year ago.

"I wanted to know, if you were still researching for your college assignment?"

She asked me. intrigued, I had to tell more white lies- I had completed my assignment, but I was still willing to view more information.

"A letter was found in our records, that I think you would very much like to take a look at- of course, you know much about this mysterious Isabella Swan- this letter is addressed to her, the only one we have"

I nodded. I had changed my last name to Dwyer- my mother's last name. I was anxious to know what the letter said- considering that it mentioned me.

Before I knew it, I was back in Texas, in the museum, sitting down with my notebook and pencil, under the pretence of taking notes, when in actual fact, I wanted to know what was in the letter. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my pencil in my hand and pulled the folder towards me. I opened it and found clear plastic enclosing a daisy- larger than the one I had pressed and mailed to Jasper- it was a different kind, I read the label- a native daisy to Texas and I smiled at his thoughtfulness, one last, small but meaningful gift.

_Dearest Bella,_

_So here we are, the last letter that I'll ever write to you._

_I don't know if you'll ever receive this letter, but, as the date suggests, I am writing on the day that I am going to die._

_I can all but see you sitting at your writing desk or perhaps even in Texas, reading this letter and shaking your head, wondering how I know any of this. But I will say no more. Perhaps it were your letters? You may not have realized it, but, for quite some time after your first visit to my homeland that you signed your letters as if I were never going to reply._

_Sitting here, I hear and see Thomas beside me, cleaning our rifles and its hard to picture, to think what I wish to say to you, so I will start at the beginning:_

_You cannot begin to imagine how fortunate and grateful I was to receive your first letter, even though it were a mistake (in theory), sent to the 'wrong address' (how such a mix up could be made, we shall never know) and, how we continued to correspond, regardless._

_Your antics never ceased to amuse me, even when you meant to cause offence, one could say that was when my affections for you began to take root, even when you did call me a psychopath and I so desired to throttle you at times._

_Then, when I first saw your portrait that your girlfriends sent to me with one of your letters, I had pledged not to inform you of such an act, please do not insult them or be made at their actions, I am gladdened that they did what they did, you see._

_Your first (and might I add only) visit, never before has anyone done such a thing and though I wasn't there to show you my home, my family (of course) I have never been so flattered that you travelled so far and that you experienced such sadness over knowing my history._

_I do not have much time- we ride out in but half hour, precisely quarter of eleven and, you know that actions always have always spoken louder than words. I want you to know that if I were in your company, I so very would dearly want to kiss you, to hold you in my arms and whisper these words in your beautiful, perfect ears._

_Thank you for bringing life and sun to my world, for your company. Do not dwell on the past my Isabella, continue travelling forward, continue to live, perhaps, in another world we will finally meet, perhaps not. You are special to me Bella and you always will be. I know that you will be upset to be reading this, I wish that you wouldn't sorrow so, I am willing to face my death._

_With all the love that I possess within my heart,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

I dropped the letter, touched at his efforts to communicate with me, to comfort me knowing that he would die on that very day. I stood up, folded the letter hurriedly and put it in my bag. The museum was deserted. I left quickly, running for my car, my blurry vision causing me to trip on unseen obstacles.

I drove, speeding towards the address where Jasper was buried, running through the cemetery searching frantically as I ran further and further away from the entrance, I slowed as I spotted the year of his death and turned down a row.

Then I saw the grave- old and crumbling away at the edges, shakily, I made my way to the grave, where I read the writing on the stone and even then, I saw his love for me shine through and I collapsed, sobbing, hugging the gravestone with all my might, the closest I could get to my Jasper.

And I began talking, telling him that I had gotten his last letter to me and anything and everything that came to my mind. As day turned to Twilight, I heard footsteps and I turned, surprised to see Angela standing there.

"Your dad rang me, he said that there was something off when you decided to drive to Texas, he was worried, but he didn't want to interfere."

I nodded, a surge of affection for my father and Angela going through me. Angela studied the grave.

"This is Jasper Whitlock?"

She asked incredulously, taking note of the date of death. I nodded and dug out all the letters from my bag. I owed her an explanation. At the end of it all, she read Jasper's final letter to me.

"Well, you're going to have to write one last letter don't ya think?"

She asked me. I swallowed, fresh tears falling at the very thought of writing and not receiving a response again. She handed me a pen and I found a piece of paper that I had brought with me to take notes, to keep in with my assignment cover and I began to write my last letter

_Dearest Jasper…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Betcha you weren't expecting this were ya guys (except for maybe Endless Raindrops and Lethar- my loving 'stalkers' 3)?


	15. Fifteen

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: So, we're coming to the end of Letters. I plan to re-read and edit my past stories (something long over due), I'm even considering rewriting entire parts of Genesis from the Kill Or Be Killed Saga. Other than that, I hope to release some new stories- particularly the original Primrose Paths (not named that, its completely different) and re-release some older books of mine that I previously posted but then removed for various reasons, so keep an eye on my work!_

_Okay, I'll shut up and let you read now._

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**Bella's World**

_Dearest Jasper,_

_By some sheer brilliance on someone's part or my ability to fib my way into viewing documents that aren't generally open to the general public, I got your last letter. A year after you died, but, I still got the last letter you ever wrote to me._

_I admit, the past year and a bit has been hell for me; I never actually thought that I was capable of missing someone as much as I miss you. I went to your grave you know as soon as I had the chance, to be so close to you and not being able to talk to you, it killed something inside._

_Jasper, you never gave up on me, even when I was being a mighty bitch to you…or in directly and you don't know how much I came to love and appreciate that quality in you. Your calmness and never being surprised at what came out of my mouth or maybe you were and just hid it? If you hid it, man you are good. Unintentionally, I think that you became a sort of shoulder of comfort for me, you were- are my best friend Jasper and, losing my best friends makes me hurt inside in more places than you can count._

_I confess, I found out about your date of death when I first came to Texas- that was why I was I wrote that letter in Houston and, I guess I probably did unintentionally tell you something about when you were going to die in my letters. I didn't want to lose you, so, I guess, I kinda warned you. But you have no idea how hard I wished that that day wouldn't happen, that you wouldn't get killed. But it did. Thomas wrote to me you know, even though I knew, it was a confirmation of sorts for me and I hated it, you were so lucky to know someone who would care enough to write to some stranger._

_Since you started at the beginning, I may as well too:_

_You already know that I didn't want to write to you in the first place when we got that stupid assignment from Mr. Berty (I swear, that man knew something was up with my letters) and honestly, I did think you were a nutcase in the beginning, but then logic took over about your manner of speech and your general mannerism when you wrote (still can't believe you took as long as you did to call me Bella)- of course, I had my doubts about the time travel thing._

_Obviously, it's pretty obvious that I got over it._

_Despite all of that crap, I actually did like writing to you- you were interesting and I wanted to know more about you, so I guess you could say that was the start of the affection for you (why is it that you always had a way with words as well?). You became a friend and, I am sorry to say I didn't realize my true feelings for you until basically the last minute._

_Oh, how I hate myself for that._

_And, don't worry; I wanted to strangle you at times myself._

_Well, I guess you figured out just exactly how traumatic that visit to Houston was for me. Really, how are you meant to react when you find out exactly how and when someone you really, deeply care about is going to die? It was so hard to deal with that, it felt like something had died inside of me._

_Damn, I am so naïve sometimes._

_I so desperately wanted- want and need to know you in the flesh Jasper, its agony for pure- pure agony to know you will never reply this letter and that, despite everything and my stupidity on my part, you still loved me, as much as I loved you._

_You have no idea how I much I want you to fulfil what you said- to hold me in your arms and to kiss me, the sad reality is that it will never happen no matter how much we both want it- I know I'm pessimistic and that you hated it with a passion- with your firm belief that I shouldn't be like I am, but you did change some views Jasper._

_I don't know why you came into my life, nor do I care, I cannot possibly not continue to mourn your death, you are such a significant person in my life, how could I not dwell on the past, you will exist only in memory for me, I will remember your words- I will see and read your letters, feel the coolness of your watch in my hand. I will keep it with me always, see your name engraved on the inside and remember._

_Thank you for your friendship, your love, your company. It was the best times of my life so far, even if my first letter got sent to the wrong address, ha, ha!_

_I love you Jasper, so much._

_Goodbye Jasper and thank you again._

_Love always,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_


	16. Sixteen

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer...the original plot is mine (Clarissa Frey)_

_A/N: Warning, depictions of war are in this chapter- I know of a few readers who are sensitive to the concepts of war, so please keep this in mind and exercise some discretion in your decision to continue reading this chapter- I will not accept any criticism, you have been warned_

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Epilogue_**

**Bella's World**

I sat down at my desk; I had just arrived home with Angela from Houston. I owed much to her and I will be grateful to her for what she did for me when I was at one of the weakest points in my life.

Sighing, I opened my drawer, where I kept my letters from Jasper and the information I had gathered on him. At the time, I had skimmed through the vast amount of information, I was trying to comprehend the reality at the time- I needed to read all that was to know about his death, otherwise something inside of me would never rest. Taking a deep breath, I flicked through the loose, feint ruled pieces of paper until I found the paragraphs on his later life and death.

_Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Lee_

_Though not much is known in regards to Major Jasper Whitlock's early life, much is known about his roles in the Confederate Army…_

I had to skip this part- it detailed his exact roles- I knew from firsthand based on what Jasper had told me. I knew all of that.

_It was a common known fact amongst soldiers that the Major had a deep affection for a Miss Isabella Swan. Who this mysterious woman from the north of America was, is not widely known as no historical accounts or records record a Isabella Swan ever existing. Eyewitness accounts however disprove some historian's proposals that the Major suffered from a mental disorder as a result of the war- he received small, but meaningful gifts from Isabella Swan that he treasured with a tenderness that was much spoken of amongst the men. _

_Only one of his letters has been recorded and the analysis reveals the depth of his affections for the mysterious Isabella Swan, though all attempts to discover previously written letters and actual correspondence between the man and woman have not been found- there is speculation that for some unknown reason, the letters were destroyed intentionally based on accounts given by close friend and confidant of the Major- Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Lee._

_The Major was killed in action in the year of 1863 at the age true age of twenty years old. The identity of the soldier who killed the major is unknown- the account of a soldier under Jasper Whitlock's command describes the horrendous circumstances of his death in that the major was shot by rifle twice- one bullet shattering his left knee, effectively immobilising him and in the large intestine. The final blow that ensured his death was the use of the bayonet which penetrated the through his neck, effectively severing his spinal cord. Immediate death would have occurred._

_Arrangements for a funeral were made in a partnership of the Majors father and Thomas Lee, Major Jasper Whitlock was buried in his home town of Houston. A curious and important detail to note in the burial of the Major was Thomas Lee's insistence at the piece of women's jewellery, enclosed in a small leather pouch- evidently belonging to Isabella Swan be held in Jasper Whitlock's right hand. To date- unless the grave has previously been exhumed, the bracelet held in afore mentioned pouch logically should still be held within Major Jasper Whitlock's right hand._

I stopped reading, having processed all the writing. Up until the end, Thomas had respected Jasper's affections for a girl in another time. The knowledge that Thomas had done that one thing for Jasper- obvious a spoken wish of his moved me beyond words.

"Thank you Thomas"

I whispered. Now I knew, now I understood. I closed the folder and put it back inside my drawer, locked the drawer- the contents were too precious and unusual to be read by prying eyes. I looked at the pocket watch and crossed the room, picking it up and tying it to a loop in my jeans.

Jasper Whitlock would exist only in my memories now and, I wouldn't have it any other way. Feeling free of sadness for the first time in months, I descended down stairs to make dinner for Charlie.

**The End**


	17. Q & A Time! Warning, Spoilers!

**Question and Answer Time!**

**WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ CHAPTERS 1-15**

_Due to countless reviews asking the same question over and over again. I am extending **Letters **to include this page for a limited time. Simply because I do not have the effort nor the time to reply to each and everyone. There are a couple questions that were repeated over and over, so I will list them here with their answers, also, a question that I feel needs to be addressed has been added to the list...its short_

**Question One:**_** Did Bella Love Jasper?** Yes, she did. I would like to think (as the writer) that until she met Jasper, she had never experienced such feelings as she did for Jasper, so it took her  
as __long as she did to figure out what it really was that she felt for Jasper. I listed one clue (from memory)- when she asked Jessica for an answer and  
Jessica simply just nodded, smiled and refused to give an answer- clearly indicating it was something that only Bella could answer. In the end, it was  
really seeing the affection that Renee and Phil had for each other and having the talk with Renee that made her start to realize that her feelings for Jasper  
weren't exactly platonic in nature._

**Question Two: **_**Did Jasper know that Bella loved him, even though she never told him?** Yes, he did. It is not really clear (nor is it meant to be, simply because of the structure), however,  
Jasper was able to tell from her mannerisms when she wrote some, if not most of Bella's  
feelings. Furthermore, her continuously telling him to be careful alerted him to the fact that there  
something else was going on._

**Question Three:**_** Will there be a sequel? **No. There will not, simply because of the ending and there is nothing for me to continue on plot wise. I never intended for it to have a sequel. It was  
written to betray a **3** concepts: the anguish and tenderness of being in love, its ups and downs, friendship and the pain of not being able to be with  
the one you love. The song **"Burn For You"** by **John Farnham**, which I advised for readers to listen to whilst reading chapter fourteen is meant to  
place particular emphasis on the anguish and tenderness of love and not being with the one you love. Alternatively, **Patrick Swayze's  
"She's Like The Wind" **is another song that I listened to whilst writing this story. So, focusing on the afore mentioned concepts- there is no more  
needed to be written about and its for that reason, that I will not even attempt one._

**Question Four: **_**Why is Letters so depressing at the end?** To say depressing is an exaggeration in my view. As I mentioned above, the story is meant to play on fragile emotions- the setting of  
Jasper living in the 19th century and Bella in the 21st helped considerably. Jasper died for a reason- which was to bring the book to  
its final climax and to fully enforce the feeling of loss, devastation and worry that Bella felt when wanting confirmation that what she  
had learnt was fact. Most of my work, is inspired from many different avenues and most of the time, I will include in my work my  
own life experiences or views. This is one such an example. It was not my intention to cause some readers sadness (though, to  
know that it caused some readers to weep is a great honour...if that makes sense). _

**_And finally, the most sought after question..._**

_**Question Five:** **Will you write an alternative ending where Jasper becomes a vampire and meets Bella and they have a happy ever after?**_

_No, I will not write an alternative ending to post here or to send out privately. It will, as I mentioned in question three's answer, defeat the purpose of writing this story. I know that a lot of readers wanted this to happen and told me so in almost every review. I admit, constantly reading those exhausted me greatly, so much so that at some points when writing it, I just wanted to go into my stories file and delete the document all together and shred all physically written parts through the paper shredder. Then I would receive a review that would encourage me to keep going. It was a viscious cycle in the end._

What some readers know about me is that I like to keep people on their toes, to have them not expecting the events in the next chapter of everything I write. It keeps me inspired, keeps me striving to write better and better each time. To date, a majority of my works on have resulted in happy endings- I like happy endings, but I love the ones that are sadder, bittersweet, horrific even and, this story just isn't suited to a happy ending.

I am positive and I will speak truths here; that if I hadn't already written the final chapters before commencing the beginning of Letters that, after the amount of reviews I received where I was urged to write that Jasper becomes a vampire, that my original intended ending (whatever it would have been) would have been thrown out of the window and I would've done everything in my power to make it as horrific an ending as all humanly possible.

_So no, you will never read Jasper turning into a vampire because it isn't concievable with the plot (Jasper would have been given a high ranking soldiers burial, his missing body would have been noticed) and Bella will never meet Jasper- short and sweet and I like it that way. _


End file.
